Field of the Disclosure
Generally, this disclosure relates to enhanced oil recovery. More specifically, this disclosure relates to electromagnetic assisted ceramic materials for heavy oil recovery and the generation of steam in-situ.
Background of the Disclosure
Enhanced oil recovery relates to techniques to recover additional amounts of crude oil from reservoirs. Enhanced oil recovery focuses on recovery of reservoir heavy oil and aims to enhance flow from the formation to the wellbore for production. To produce heavy oil from the targeted formation, it is greatly beneficial to reduce the viscosity of the heavy oil in the formation. In many instances, heat is introduced to the formation to lower the viscosity and allow the oil to flow. Among the ways increased temperature can be introduced into a formation are steam injection, in-situ combustion, or electromagnetic heating including microwave.
Steam injection is the most common thermal recovery method practice currently used worldwide. Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage (SAGD) is a form of steam injection method and configuration where two parallel horizontal wells (upper and lower) are drilled to the target zone. The upper well is used for steam injection to deliver thermal energy which raises reservoir temperature. This reduces the heavy oil viscosity and increases mobility, thus allowing the oil to drain and flow downward to produce via the lower horizontal well (producer) due to gravity effect. Improved systems for in-situ steam generation are needed to further improve these types of enhanced oil recovery methods.
Electromagnetic wave technology has potential in heavy oil recovery. Prior attempts at using electromagnetic wave technology have targeted the use of electromagnetic downhole with limited success due to limited heat penetration depth (such as a few feet near the wellbore) and low efficiency in generating enough energy for commercial production.